Day Off
by Me and Mister Bates
Summary: Anna and John's first day off together in a long while. Written for the Banna Secret Santa Exchange 2015.


_**Description:** Anna and John's first day off together in a long while. __Written for the Banna Secret Santa Exchange 2015._

 _ **Warnings:** Set June-ish 1925 with spoilers up to and including Series 6, Episode 5. Vauge mention of Robert's illness but nothing descriptive or graphic._

 _ **A/N:** I wrote this surprisingly quickly (for me) as I decided that we all needed some more Banna fluff. I feel like Series 6 should've developed their storyline far more than it did so this is my attempt at filling in some of the gaps. _

_Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Anna, Bates and Downton Abbey all belong to Julian Fellows. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and I intend to give them back!_

* * *

 **Day Off**

Despite having an accommodating butler, a joint half-day off for the Bateses was something of a rarity. All too often Lady Mary's or Lord Grantham's plans would change suddenly and carefully laid plans for a trip into Thirsk or an afternoon at the cottage would have to be abandoned. Anna and John, so used to the expectations of their jobs and forever grateful to their kind employees, would never complain, yet there was always a heavy sense of disappointment at each missed opportunity.

In mid-June, however, with Lord Grantham firmly on the mend and Bates relieved from his duties (the principle of which being entertainment), the couple could finally have time off together. Lady Grantham, overcome with gratefulness towards her husband's valet for his valiant (and successful) efforts at stopping Lord Grantham going completely mad in his convalescence, talked Carson into sparing the Bateses from just after breakfast to just before dinner. A trip to Ripon was decided upon and, the weather reflecting their mood, a definite air of excitement surrounded the pair as they walked to the Abbey that day.

Meeting downstairs in the servant's hall, John offered his arm to his lovely wife and Anna took it gratefully. As far as she could see, any time spent apart from John was time poorly spent. After telling Mr Carson that they were leaving (and smiling at Thomas' disapproval) the walk to Downton Village and the bus ride to Ripon passed quickly – it always did when they were in each other's company.

A pleasant afternoon was spent in Ripon. Anna wanted to look in all the shops; stroking her hand down soft fabrics, admiring ripe fruit and picking up the few items that she needed for Lady Mary as they went. John entertained himself watching the enjoyment on his wife's face and threatening to buy her expensive presents. While Anna was purchasing some ribbon for one of Lady Mary's dresses, he caught her looking longingly at a beautiful dress displayed in the shop front. Her admiration quickly turned into horror as she saw John approach the shop owner, clearly about to make enquiries. Grabbing his arm, she thanked the bemused owner and unceremoniously tugged John out of the shop. Reminding him of her already expanding waistline, Anna reasoned sensibly that now wasn't the right time to be buying her clothes. John, though he privately thought that Anna should always be fussed over, agreed with her vocally and promised to buy her a dress when their little one was with them.

Anna sensed that John was getting bored with all her shopping and so suggested he go and amuse himself in the local bookshop. After all, she had a present for his birthday to buy (she didn't know when she'd have time next) and she didn't want him sneaking a look. Although John was reluctant at first, Anna was firm and encouraging. She'd be just fine on her own. The couple (somewhat hesitantly in John's case) went their separate ways, promising to meet at the bus stop in an hour's time.

Looking at his pocket watch, John stood by the bus stop worrying. Anna was late. Well, not late as such (they still had some minutes before their bus arrived) but still, he worried. It really had been ridiculous of him to leave her, especially in her condition. Why did he need a birthday gift? He could never forgive himself if something happened to her or the baby…

Thankfully, a red faced Anna was seen walking quickly up the path towards him, followed shortly by the bus, and John let out a breath of relief. Puffing her apologies at the delay, they boarded the bus (both with an extra few packages that they kept carefully hidden from the other) and headed home to Downton.

As soon as they reached their cottage, Anna ran up the stairs to hide her secret purchases. John followed at a more leisurely pace, indulging his wife by not spoiling her surprise for him. He poked his head around their bedroom door, rather enjoying the sight of Anna bent over the chest of drawers. Squealing in surprise at John's appearance (how she had missed the sound of his cane he didn't know), Anna turned around and dropped the little package she'd been carrying. With a sudden rush of agility, John swooped down and grabbed the parcel before she could get to it. Laughing, Anna jumped up, arms held high, trying to grab back what was rightfully hers.

Pretending to pout, Anna gave up and sat on the bed, patting the sheets next to her to indicate to John that he should join her. John sat, being sure to keep the parcel out of her reach. Unfortunately for him, he'd neglected to look after his own parcel tucked away in his waistcoat pocket and Anna, noticing the lump, made a lung before surfacing, triumphant, holding the item aloft.

Now equals, Anna and John grinned sheepishly at one other. Their secrets were to be so no longer. No words passed between them (few were ever needed) and they began to unwrap the others present simultaneously.

John discovered a teddy bear. No bigger than the palm of his hand, it was the perfect size for the tiny hug of a newborn.

Anna uncovered a beautifully crafted rattle. This too was tiny, and yet it felt sturdy enough for their little one's future play.

They gazed at each other, tears in both of their eyes, and then, first Anna and then John rested a hand on the little bump that was their child. Their fingers interlocked, almost as though to protect their baby, and all was well.


End file.
